fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aqua Devil Slayer Magic
Aqua Devil Slayer Magic (水界の滅悪魔法, Suikai no Metsuaku Mahō) is a form of Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a powerful type of Devil Slayer Magic, which allows the user to harness and manipulate the element of , a transparent, vital fluid which forms such things as s, s, s and and is the major constituent of the fluids of organisms, and its additional attributes in order to slay s. Due to the history, power and different legends, which flow around Devil Slayer Magic, Aqua Devil Slayers are often called as Exorcist Mages (悪魔祓いの魔導士, Akumaharai no Madōshi). Description Overview Water Demon Slayer Magic is a sub-type of very rare Demon Slayer Magic, which can be utilized only by Demon Slayers ( , Dēmon Sureiyāzu lit. Demon Power Users). This Magic allows its user or users to transform their physical bodies into a Demon's, more correctly, Demon Slayers are able to change their physical body to match the corporeal body possessed by Etherious, which also grants them various characteristics, that are typical for their demonic mentor. In order to learn Water Demon Slayer Magic, the Etherious who passes on the magic to their student, modifies their Magic Origin with their own Magical Barrier Particles (魔障粒子, Mashōryūshi, lit. "Negative Energy Particles"), which changes how the magical energies circulate within their body, therefore causing the Etherious' main ability, the Curse (呪法, Jūhō), to enter the student's body momentarily; as a portion of their own power changes the student's magic into that of Demon Slayer. Continuing with this process, the Magical Barrier Particles of the student acts alongside the magic energy of the body in order to catalyze a variety of bodily processes when younger, therefore allowing the morphing of their physiology to a point where the individual has adopted some physical traits, as well as the element from the said Etherious. Water Demon Slayer Magic allows its users to produce and control water element from any part of their body, which can be used in melee combat or for other purposes. Water incorporated in this type of Magic is quite different from a standard Water Magic and water element, because of its demonic nature; Water Demon Slayers can make their body a makeshift weapon unique to themselves and themselves only, to the point, that they are able to even turn into their element itself, the form which is renown as the true essence of a demon's existence. Changed Physiology As it was said earlier, Water Demon Slayers like other Demon Slayers, have changed physiology, which is suiting the demonic mentor's one. First of all, it must be said, that they become totally invulnerable to the water element. Water Demon Slayer Magic user is naturally immune to the effects of their own element, that came from both their own person and to those from other sources, and can also consume external sources of their natural element to replenish their own strength and energy. However, Water Demon Slayers cannot consume the water, that they produce themselves, and elements must be consumed through the mouth. In addition to the water nature Magic, it is normal, that Water Demon Slayers are immune to the drowning effects and naturally capable swimmers, to the point, that in water environment they easily can become much stronger. Also, as they can consume different types of water, it is imbued, that water's quality and clearness are two main points of recieveing good recovering in energy and strength. Interestingly, the use of Demon Slayer Magic, is corrupting a mage's souls to a sufficient enough degree for a demon to take possession of their body. Plus the contract that is signed when a mage starts learning this magic is another link that allows the Etherious, who is mentoring them, to take over their body. The more this magic is used, the easier it starts to become for the Etherious to take over. Also the repeated sharing of thoughts and emotions with an Etherious, which happens every time the Etherious tries to take over the mage's body, starts to drive the mage insane, a human's mind just not being capable of processing most of what goes on in a Etherious' head. Element Traits It was said earlier, that water, which is incorporated in this magic differs from standard water element. The generated water can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways. The user of this magic can on ease terms manipulate indeed the structure of utilized water. They easily can change its density, pressure, while gaining different properties from it. In addition to it, Water Demon Slayers can attain control over the natural waters to such level, that they can use not only water sources like rivers, waterfalls, etc. but even water vapour and ice to a little extent. Also it is known, that Water Demon Slayer, when consumed the seawater, can greatly affect Coral Magic, granting to it very high enhancement.It is assumed, that this kind of magic is the only way to counter its elemental counterparts like Fire, Sand and Acid Demon Slayer Magics. Spells Devil Slayer Abilities Contract Devil Force Demon Force ( , Debiru Fōsu lit. The Power of Demon Kind: Human Curse): Devil Force is the final stage of the Demon Slayer Magic, though the exact conditions to invoke it vary from person to person. When Demon Force is achieved, the user's body completely turns into their element through saturating the insides of their body and the outsides with an overdose of Magical Barrier Particles, and their strength, speed, and demonic abilities are enhanced, improving their combat capability significantly. Demon Force greatly increases the damage done by standard Demon Slayer Magic attacks, and grants the user access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances the user's physical prowess, making them far stronger, more resistant and faster, and boosts their demonic power, prompting it to violently become visible, taking on the shape of a demonic visage; when used at the fullest, the generated silhouette seems to gain corporeality, likely as a result of the immense amount of demonic power employed. As the Demon Slayer Magic user's entire body turns into their element, after activating Demon Force they are virtually immune to physical harm. They can allow any attack to simply pass through them or simply absorb the attack; it is essentially a boost in the demonic properties that Demon Slayer Magic provides to the user. Trivia *This magic was approved by User:Perchan. *The author created this article, because of several reasons: firstly, he will need it, soon or later; secondly, he wanted to come back to his roots, as two or three years ago he already created it, but decided to delete it, because didn't have any inspiration to maintain it. Thirdly, the author was slightly inspired by Alpha-chin's rush for Slayer Magic articles' creation too. Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Water Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Devil Slayer Magic Category:Under Construction